


I want (love) you.

by CrazyMax



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV), The Umbrella Academy (TV) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Erotic Games, F/M, Hand Jobs, Knifeplay, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMax/pseuds/CrazyMax
Summary: The world is small: in the end we will all meet in bed.(About teenage experiments, about who leads whom, that love is more than just sex.)





	I want (love) you.

**Author's Note:**

> In this work there will be a sea of sex. And when I say "sea," I mean sex will be like the title story. Sex that will tie Vanya and Diego together.
> 
> I'm terrible at English. If you bleed from your eyes, tell me. I'll stop torturing you with my mistakes.
> 
> Planning a long story. Let's see what happens.

He hears the splash of water and stops, exhaling in disappointment: someone has already overtaken him, taking the shower earlier. Diego is about to turn back into the room when his feet are firmly attached to the floor. The very edge of his ear he catches a quiet sob. _Who is crying?_ Diego Is Surprised. And against his rule not to interfere gently steps to the door. He rolls from heel to toe, as Reginald taught, staying as quiet as possible. The door, to his unspeakable relief, to the bathroom is ajar. He pushes it with his fingertips to enlarge the gap enough for peeping, but not enough to disturb someone else's space. The steam from the water first prevents Diego from seeing who is standing under the shower. He blinks, straining his eyes. The figure behind the glass is small, thin.

 

He hears another sob and the one who stands under water leans back, resting his shoulder blades and the back of his head in the glass. Diego sees long matted water hair and understands, that in psyche Vanya. She sobs again, but it's not like she's crying (he knows that). Diego's body goes out of control of the mind. He's so close to her. To your fantasy. Move the glass leaf and the fantasy will become a reality. Vanya about which he dreams long nights. Vanya is the main character of his wet dreams. Vanya, on which he jerked off as the last virgin (although he is a virgin) is completely naked.

 

He mentally shouts, yells and kicks himself, ordering his legs to go (forward, backward, it does not matter, just move), when it comes to the realization: Vanya presses his buttocks to the glass and makes a groan full of pleasure. Diego feels like a familiar heat of excitement spreads in the lower abdomen, and his cheeks burn with embarrassment. It is, of course, understood that Vanya is not a nun (their rooms were located against each other and sometimes he could hear her: Vanya too loud, crawl on the pillow, languidly breathing), and that hormones at seventeen active teenager walking through his veins. But to think that Vanya Masturbates behind a closed door and to see how she caresses herself are two different things.

 

The noise of the water does not cover Vanya's voice. Every breath she takes, a groan explodes the bombs inside Diego. A member responds with a painful pulsation, and Diego itches his hands to pull down his pants and give the body the necessary discharge.

 

He swallows the saliva that has accumulated in his mouth and continues to watch Vanya. He thinks he would pay dearly to see her masturbating. And even more expensive, if he was given the opportunity to masturbate to her.

 

Vanya bends in the back and melodiously pulls the vowel "o". Diego's imagination vividly unfolds a picture of how the water gushes over this elastic body, how the drops flow down the pale thin skin, how they bend around every hollow and hill, going down there. Down. Where Vanya strokes himself with his fingers.

 

The girl whimpers into her bitten lip, and Diego realizes that now will burn alive. She stands with her back to him, surrounded by misted glass, but he seems to be there and as if he sees the little thin fingers of the violinist playing on the labia, as they penetrate the vagina with a dirty squish moving inside.

 

Vanya's voice is gaining octaves. She moans nonstop and Diego realizes that the girl is close to cum.

 

She throws her head back and Diego thinks he's suddenly deaf. He shakes his head gently, but no, he hears the sound of water. So he wasn't imagining it. And Vanya just called out his name.

 

— D-e-go-оо…

 

She's fucking herself. She Fucks herself, imagining what he's doing? She wants _him_? Is _he_ her sexual fantasy?

 

— Yeeeah, Diego, yeaaah...

 

Diego stands and dares not move. He can't believe what he's hearing. Because Vanya never hinted to him about his desire. God, is she even in his side never looked. Or did she look when he wasn't looking?

 

As Vanya continued sex with your imagination. It comes in at a fast pace, straying and losing breath. A little more and she cums, settling on the tiled floor of the shower. She's breathing hard and Diego is ready to swear that he hears the sound of her heart.

 

The numbness and shock finally wears off with it. He's starting to realize that he needs to get out of here, because he's a fucking bastard, a sick pervert, just watching his sister masturbate. And it sucks. It's a shame. (It's hot. It's exciting.)

 

He steps back. From steam on the floor formed moisture and it slips. Quite loudly, trying to hold in a vertical position. And after lightning disappears into the corridor, while Vanya scared struggling with a glass leaf, he already propped up a chair inside the door of his room.

 

Diego hears his own pulse in his ears. She definitely saw him. _What an idiot!_

 

He nervously measures the room with steps, from time to time coming to the door, putting his ear to the wooden surface, listens: if Vanya has returned. Diego hears the soft rustling sound of her plush Slippers. The click of the turned lock, a soft clap and a dead silence hangs in the corridor.

 

Diego exhales with relief. Vanya heard that someone was in the bathroom, but she clearly did not see him. If she knew it was Diego, she would have come to him to investigate.

 

Or not?

 

Judging by what he heard (and watched), Vanya is not averse to fuck Diego. And who knows how she'll play that card. Who knows how she will take advantage of the knowledge that Diego unwittingly for her peeked.

 

"Damn!"

 

Diego's teeth are clenched tight. He can only wait. Wait and keep watching.

 

He moves away from the door and wanders to the bed. The cold of the sheets and pillows does not cool his ardor. The eggs are burning and the cock is still hard (though Diego is scared that he was almost caught by the hand). He brings his hands to his face and squeezes his temples with his palms.

 

"Okay, no one will be worse!"— finally resigns Diego and unzips his pants.

 

It lower a little pants together with boxers. Takes cock in the palm of the hand, causing in the brain the image of a girl. He remembers her gentle semicircle of buttocks and begins to drive a hand on a trunk. Again sounded melodious moans Vanya. He covers his eyes, listening to the memories. The way she whined his name imploringly makes his blood boil and turn to lava.

 

Diego's body tightens. He feels every muscle. Each cell, which took possession of Vanya. Vulgar dirty thoughts creep into his excited mind. He was sure that little hands Vani have been beautiful on his dick. And her sweet pink lips could send him to heaven on earth.

 

He jostles into hand, imagining how he takes Vanya. Roughly, without snot. (For some reason he is sure that Vanya will like rough sex.) He, as if in reality, sees the thin body of Vanya writhing on the bed. He hears her again, "Yeah, Diego, yeah..." and it knocks the air out of his lungs. It's like he's falling on the pavement.

 

Breathing becomes heavy and intermittent. From the long wait, the orgasm covers Diego immediately. But when that happens, he breathes out his sister's name, rolling his eyes in bliss. Liberally finished, Diego moves away from the spreading sperm. Sticks his forehead into the pillow, trying to regain his breath.

 

He's definitely going to hell for his handiwork.

 

(But he will definitely be steaming in the same pot with Vanya, which is not bad.)

 

When he comes to himself, gets dressed and pulls off the semen-stained sheet, there is a hesitant knock at the door of his room.

 

He opens it and sees that Vanya is standing on his doorstep. Treacherously cheeks start to burn. But worse, the body gives another reaction to Vanya.

 

(Which in General is not his fault. The girl stands in a short t-shirt to the hip. Her nipples Shine through the soft fabric like mountain peaks. Hair, still a bit moist, scattered on the shoulders, gently frame the gentle face. He can't see her pants or pajama shorts. On the feet white nylon knee socks up to the knees. And Diego knows what he wants to see these legs in stockings was on his shoulders.)

 

— Yeah? — He puts a lot of effort to look away from the dark pink peas Vanya. Girl where to focus his eyes and awkwardly crossing his arms on his chest. It helps, and he starts looking at her face.

 

— I'm sorry, this is gonna sound weird, but you weren't gonna take a shower? — She looks worried and worried. She bites her lower lip, very nervous. («Still, - Diego thinks, but at the same time he feels relaxed: Vanya didn’t see him. - There is nothing to become impudent. Jerking off in the shared shower? What nerve!»)

 

— No, I was too tired and wanted to sleep.

 

Vanya nods his head in frustration and turns his back to him. He looks down at her shoulders and rolls his eyes.

 

— What happened?

 

She stops and looks over her shoulder.

 

— Disaster.

 

Her dramatic whisper seems ridiculous to Diego. But he suddenly thinks that the disaster could happen to him, come Vanya a few minutes earlier. He does not really want the girl to know about his shameful secret. So he finds a way out: to tell a half-truth.

 

— I went to the shower to pick up the towel left in the morning. Don't worry, I didn't see anything. I just really needed my towel.

 

Vanya's face transforms in a matter of nanoseconds. From worried it becomes frightened, then surprised, then interested, until finally it is not displayed sarcastic grin. She lowers her hands down, again drawing Diego's attention to her Breasts. She studies him with unblinking eyes. Diego sees her looking at the sheet and by her silence he hears her taunting — she knows he's wanking.

 

— Sweet dreams, Di-e-go!

 

He's twitching against his will. Vanya teases him, purposely dividing his name into syllables, as she did in the shower.

 

«Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!»

 

She turns away from him and goes to her room.

  
Vanya seductively wags his ass in his dancing gait. Diego swallows viscous saliva and closes the door with a loud bang.

 

It seems he was invited to take part in the game.

 

And it seems that he accepted this odd bet.

 

(Now he knows appearances are deceiving. And that now he will definitely get to Vanya.)

 

(In direct and figurative sense of the word.)


End file.
